


Anniversary Controversy

by winterinmyveins



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-10
Updated: 2014-10-10
Packaged: 2018-02-20 14:44:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2432582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterinmyveins/pseuds/winterinmyveins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin doesn't get what makes one day of the year more important than the rest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anniversary Controversy

Anniversaries. Really, Rin had never fully understood the concept of anniversaries and why they are so celebrated. To mark the passing of how many years it’s been since you’ve been in a relationship or married or sober or whatever the hell else people decided needed an anniversary. He knows his mother and father used to go out to a nice dinner every year on their anniversary. The house always smelled of roses on the same day each year. They always seemed so happy to be celebrating the passing of another three hundred and sixty-five days together.  
  
Why was it meant to only be celebrated one day out of the year? Did love and happiness lose its meaning so quickly that it was only important for that single day? Did life really get in the way to the point where a couple was only allowed to do something special once a year? Did the spark die out? Or maybe his parents were not the best example. In the years leading up to his father’s passing, they hadn’t been as happy and in love as they’d been in the pictures Rin had seen from their youth. Maybe he was too young then to understand.  
  
But Rin was no longer a child. He had more understanding; more knowledge of the world. Both good and bad. And he knew that he was never going to take anything for granted ever again. Not after he’d taken his friendships for granted and his family for granted. No, the redhead knew now the importance of happiness and love and companionship. And he wanted to celebrate it every day.  
  
This determination is what continues to drive Rin to treat each day with Makoto like his parents treated their anniversaries. Not always the same way, and not always extravagantly, but he made sure that his boyfriend always knew how important he was; how loved he was.  
  
Today, he leans up to press an affectionate kiss to the corner of the brunet’s jaw, breaking the brunet out of his intense concentration date with English. Emerald hues glance down, a small smile on those always tempting lips and a questioning arch on a thin brow.  
  
     ”164.”  
  
That’s it. And it’s all Rin needs to answer with, his lover already leaning down to press a kiss to the shark’s mouth. And he knows he will never take this for granted.


End file.
